After Life
by animeloverja
Summary: Sequel to The Lost Princess! Everything in the Fire Nation is going fine, until an unexpected guest shows up and threatens Zuko's family. Who is this person and what did Zuko do to them. Can the Avatar help?
1. Chapter 1

**After Life**

**YAY! I made it to my second Fan Fiction! Three cheers for animeloverja! Hip, hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hip, hooray! Anyway, this is the sequel to The Lost Princess! By the way, the song in the last chapter of The Lost Princess, was from the Swan Princess, which I do not own!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender.**

**Zuko: Nineteen**

**Katara: Seventeen**

**Sokka: Nineteen**

**Aang: Fifteen

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Pregnancy Prologue Part 1**

**It has been three years, since Zuko and Katara have defeated Fire Lord Ozai. Now Prince Zuko is Fire Lord Zuko and Katara is Queen Katara. They were expecting their first child. Katara is now nine months pregnant and could burst any day now. Sokka had married Suki and Aang was still the Avatar.

* * *

**

"**I** **aint never had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me in the special way I feel when you hold me, we gon' always be together baby thats what you told me and I believe it cause I aint never had nobody do me like you." singed Katara.**

"**Now I done gone with different kind of girls so like I done seen em all but aint none of them at all like you and I done seen the best of the best baby still I aint impressed cause aint none of them at all like you and you know how I feel when I chill if im seen with a girl then she gotta be just like you and baby thats the way I feel when I got no choice but for me to keep it real cause when we first got together started hangin out you was skeptical at first had to figure out if I was the kind of guy that'd try to dog you out but I aint that kind of guy you tryna make me out you found out when turned into my baby showed them other brothers how to treat a lady." singed Zuko playfully as he rubbed Katara's once small, but huge stomach.**

**They were in the study, enjoying each other's company. When their was a knock at the door.**

"**Who is it?" Zuko hollered. A maid appears and said "Sorry, for interrupting, but Sokka, Suki, and Aang are here and they are waiting for you in the throne room."**

"**Thank you for telling us." Katara said and the maid left. Katara got off of Zuko's lap and stood up and began walking toward the door, but Zuko grabbed her. She stopped and turned around. **

**Zuko pulled her closed and finish singing "We hit the market pop tags spend a few g's hit the run way to a new season it aint nothin its for the one I care for feel like I aint doin enough thats when I share more I give you this give you that what you need love you know I got it holla at me if you need love and affection cause ill be your protection kinda a hard job but I do it to perfection and you can tell that I aint tryna let you go I get with you when I can so thats how I let you know and you be trippin cause sometimes I gotta go but you the first one I holla to right after my visits and I was trippin in a sense I was tense and my bodys lose around you but ima do without you I gotta get together say whatever but since I met you my life seems so better." He then kissed Katara passionately and they walked to throne room.

* * *

**

**When they reached the throne room Aang ran to Katara and poked her stomach. "Wow, Katara your stomach is huge! Are you sure that one baby is in their?" He asked.**

"**Yes, I am sure. Now, can I have a hug?" She asked. Aang hugged her and Zuko was getting jealous. Aang was taller than Katara now. Sokka and Suki walked over to Katara, Aang and Zuko. Suki pulled Katara from Aang and said "Look at you! You are huge and you still look great."**

"**Thank you, but I don't think Zuko enjoyed the pregnancy much." She said.**

"**What? Why?" asked Suki.**

"**I will explain it to you, while we eat. I am starving; it seems that I am always hungry now." Katara said. **

"**Well, you are feeding for two now." Suki answered. **

"**Zuko, while don't you take my brother and Aang with you to find Uncle Iroh, so you can complain to him about me." She said. She walked up to Sokka and gave him a quick hug. Then she took Suki hand and they went to the kitchen.**

"**I guess, all I get is a hug." Sokka said.**

"**Come own you two! We have to find Uncle Iroh." Aang said happily.

* * *

**

**Uncle Iroh was outside in the garden, drinking ginseng tea, as Zuko and the others walked up.**

"**Prince Zuko, why are Sokka and Aang here?" Uncle Iroh asked.**

"**They are here, to be with Katara on the day she gives birth." Zuko answered and they all sat down, with Iroh at the table.**

"**Zuko, why did Katara say that you complain to Iroh?" asked Aang. But before he could answer Sokka asked "Are you unhappy with my sister?"**

"**No, it's just that, her mood swings kill me sometimes. I mean during the first three months, she dealt with morning sickness. That caused her to be in a bad mood. Then when she went into her fourth, fifth and sixth months, she was highly emotional. I couldn't say boo without her biting my head off or crying. Then for rest of the months, she is always hungry. I am just tired and I want my baby to be here already. I don't think I want Katara pregnant again." Zuko complained as Katara predicted.**

**Uncle Iroh and Aang laughed. Sokka had a worried face on his face. **

"**Sokka, what is the matter?" asked Uncle Iroh.**

"**Am I going to have to go through this with Suki, if we decide to have a baby?" He replied. They just looked at him and laughed.

* * *

**

**Meanwhile Katara was in the kitchen and had told Suki about her pregnancy life. **

"**Katara, will I go through the stuff you went through?" Suki asked.**

"**I don't know. Every person is different. Anyway, do you like being Queen of the Water Nation?" Katara asked, while pouring tea into the cup.**

"**Yeah and I have a message from Sora to give to you. She said that she wanted to come, but she had to attend a meeting with King Bumi." **

"**Yeah, it's no pro-"But Katara then finish.**

"**Katara what's wrong? " Suki asked.**

"**Suki get a doctor, my water just broke." said Katara.

* * *

**

**What do you think, of the sequel? Please review and tell me how I did. Because this is my first sequel I ever did. Well, in the next chapter their will be a surprise. So far all of the fan fictions that I read, that were Zuko and Katara pairings, haven't done this! I will try and get the next chapter out soon! The song was from Bow Wow's new Cd Wanted. The name is Like you, featuring Ciara and I don't own the song. All I did was change the words a little!**

**To answer one question; Sokka had visited the Island of Kyoshi, to get different training skills for a warrior and that's how he met Suki!**

**Next chapter: Pregnancy Prologue Part 2 **


	2. Chapter 2

**After Life**

**School started today and I guess you can say that I enjoyed it! Anyway I will try and get a chapter out, as soon as possible; that's if my homework isn't a lot and I don't have a projects to work on! I hope you will enjoy the surprise in this chapter! Thank you for my reviews and next chapter I will post individual ones!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Pregnancy Prologue Part 2**

"**Suki get a doctor, my water just broke." said Katara. Suki ran to the where the doctors were told them the situation! They ran back to fine Katara standing up leaning on the counter. One doctor picked her up and took her to a room, made just for delivering babies. Suki then ask a maid were Zuko was and the maid said the garden.**

**Suki ran all the way to the garden, nonstop and when she made it there she was out of breath.**

"**Suki, why are you out of breath?" asked Aang.**

"**It's time ……… Katara is having the baby." She said out of breath. Zuko jumped up and ran to the delivery room with everyone behind him. Zuko was going to walk into the room, when a maid stopped him.**

"**Why can't I go in?" He asked.**

"**Because, Lady Katara asked for Suki only." She replied. Suki walked in the room and the maid closed the door.

* * *

**

**Three hours passed and all they heard was Katara's screaming. Zuko wanted to be in there, but the maid had said no! Another two hours passed, with nothing but screaming.**

"**Does she know any other tunes?" asked Sokka.**

"**You are real funny." said Zuko. "All I want is my baby here."**

"**Well, how about some ginseng tea, to past the time?" Uncle Iroh asked. But before Zuko could answer, they heard the cry of the baby. **

**Zuko jumped up and said "I am a fat-"But before he could finish, he heard Katara scream again.**

"**Uncle, why did Katara scream again? She already had the baby?" Zuko asked. But Uncle Iroh didn't have a chance to answer, because there was another cry from another baby. Zuko was walking up to the door, when it flew open and Suki marched out to Zuko.**

"**It is a Boy and-"But Suki couldn't finish.**

"**It's a boy! It's a boy." Zuko interrupted and turned to Sokka, Aang and Iroh.**

"**And a girl." Suki finished. Zuko turned around in shocked and asked "What?"**

"**Katara had two babies; one is a boy, who is one minute older than the other baby, which is a girl." Suki answered.**

"**How is that possible?" Zuko asked. Uncle Iroh walked up to Zuko and answered his question.**

"**When you had two babies, in one delivery it is called Twins. It is not common for it to happen, but on certain occasions it is known to happen." Zuko nodded his head and walked in the room to see Katara holding two small bundles of joy.**

"**Katara are you okay?" He asked, with a concern voice.**

"**Yeah…just tired; this is the last time you get pregnant." She said and Zuko frown and said "I'm sorry."**

"**I was kidding; anyway take one of our children and hold them." She said and he took the girl. At that instance the others walked in. Zuko looked down at the child and gasped.**

"**Katara, she has your blue eyes." Zuko said.**

"**No she doesn't, she has amber eyes like you." Katara said.**

"**What do mean she has blue eyes like yo-"But he stopped, as he was talking to Katara, he looked down at the baby girl and said "Katara her eyes just turned amber."**

"**What! Is that possible?" She asked.**

"**Yes, it is. They probably got that trait from Zuko's mom. Her eyes changed colors too. It would go from amber to brown." Uncle Iroh said.**

"**But, when I looked down at my son his eyes were mixed. It had a little bit of blue and amber." Katara said. Zuko looked down at his daughter and said "It is the same for her."**

"**Well, this has been quite an interesting day. You had twins and their eyes change colors and sometimes are both colors." Aang said.**

"**Well, yeah, Aang is right. What are you going to name the babies?" asked Suki. Katara and Zuko looked at each other, because they had already decided on names; if it was boy or a girl.**

**  
"Yuri and Kisa." They both said at the same time.

* * *

**

**Well, I hope you like the names of the babies. Anyway I hope you liked my surprise of twins, because I wanted to be different so they had two kids instead of one!**

**Next Chapter: Peaceful Days? **


	3. Chapter 3

**After Life**

**So, do you guys know any good websites on where I could get great images of Zuko and Katara? Anyway, tomorrow is my birthday! YAY! I get cake and ice cream and presents! Anyway here are my thank you's:**

**Monito: Yes, I can describe the babies for you and in fact it is in this chapter as well!**

**Insane Hiei Fan: I glad you think my chapter was great!**

**Zukoscute2: Yes, I will keep up on the chapters, as fast as I can!**

**Dragon Jadefire: Thanks for the exampleof past, present and future tense and I am not being sarcastic and I am not mad! I like how you did the whole family tree for Katara and Zuko's future kids!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender

* * *

**

**Peaceful Days?**

**A year has past and the twins were now one year old. Yuri had tan skin like his mother and black hair like Zuko; that was kept in ponytail. Kisa on the other hand had Zuko's pale skin color and brown hair like Katara. Her hair was always down. The twins had just learned how to walk and were all over the palace now days.**

"**Katara, have you seen Yuri and Kisa?" asked Zuko.**

"**Seen them! I am chasing them, for little people they sure can walk fast. As soon as I grab one, the other pops out of my grip and runs. Before I know it they are both gone." She said. Just then, they heard a scream come from play room. Zuko and Katara raced to the play room.**

**When they got there, two maids were blocked in by a bluish fire!**

"**They can do the Waterflame, Zuko." Katara said.**

"**As in they, you mean Yuri and Kisa." Zuko answered. Katara use her water bending skills to put the flames out and as soon as she did that she heard laughter. They both turned to see Yuri and Kisa laughing in baby form. When the twins saw the look on their parents face; they started running to the door. (Smart move) Katara and Zuko saw this and caught them.**

**They walked out of the playroom and into the twin's room. **

"**Zuko, your kids are very mischievous." Katara said.**

"**My kids? It takes two, to create a living being." He said and Katara laughed. **

**Once in the playroom, they put both toddlers on the ground.**

"**Zuko can you make them baths, while I get their clothing ready for bed."**

"**Sure." He said. But then they heard a noise. They turned and saw that the twins were fighting. Kisa had pushed Yuri on the ground for no apparent reason. Yuri was now pulling at her hair. Zuko had grabbed Kisa and Katara had grabbed Yuri. As usual Kisa tried to make it seem that Yuri started it.**

**Kisa turned to face Zuko and pointed to Yuri and said "Urt, urt me!" Just then Yuri sticks out his tongue at Kisa.**

"**That's enough fighting you two. I want you both to say, sorry." Katara said. Zuko walked up toKatara and put Kisa down and Katara did the same. **

"**Say sorry." Zuko said.**

"**Orry."**

"**Orry, isa."**

"**See, was that so hard. Can I have hug?" She asked. Yuri and Kisa ran into Katara's arms and she said "I love you two so much!" So Zuko got their bath ready and Katara got the clothing ready. As soon as the bath was done, Yuri and Kisa were sleepy. So Katara and Zuko put them in their small beds and left.

* * *

**

**Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara were in the bedroom, talking as usual. **

"**I noticed something." Zuko said.**

"**What?" Katara asked.**

"**When they get mad, frustrated or they don't get their way, their eyes began to swirl into a mixture of blue and amber. "**

"**Yeah, I notice that too. But did you notice that when they are in a good mood their eyes are blue and when they are cranking their eyes are amber." She said. Zuko walked over to Katara, who was lying on the bed. He got on top of her and said "So you are saying that my eye color represents crankiness."**

"**No, I was saying that their eyes change colors depending on their mood." She said. Zuko leaned down and began kissing her neck. He was about to kisses her passionately, but there was a knock on the door. Zuko sigh and got off Katara and answered the door. **

**He opens the door to find a shocked Uncle.**

"**Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara come to the throne room! It is important." Iroh said. They raced down the hall and into the throne room and sat down on the seats. There stood a person; Katara had never expected to see in a million years.**

"**Hello, little sister." He said in the utmost evilest voice know to man.

* * *

**

**A cliffhanger! YAY! Anyway, I will try to update again this week, but it depends on how I feel! **

**Next Chapter: Unwanted Family Members**


	4. Chapter 4

**After Life**

**A cliffhanger, so early in my story! Well, guess what? There will be more! Anyway, please read and review! Thank you to all of my reviewers! So here is the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender

* * *

**

**Unwanted Family Members**

**Hello, little sister!" He said in the utmost evilest voice know to man. Katara was shocked! **

"**Katara, you know this person?" This young man was about twenty one. He had blue eyes like Katara. He was a little taller than Zuko and his hair was down and is touching his shoulders. **

"**What are you doing here! You shouldn't be here! Get out of my home, right now!" Katara yelled, getting off the throne. Zuko and Iroh were shocked and was speechless.**

"**That is no way to treat, your loving older brother." He teased Katara. Katara got angry and threw the Waterflame ball at her brother. But with one swap of the hand, it was gone.**

"**Still having trouble, baby sister? Well, I might have to each you a lesson then." He said. Katara threw everything she had against him, but it was useless. She had no control over it. He walked up to her and hugged her. Katara pushed him away, but he wouldn't let go. " I came here to see you and your family." He said and Zuko was up and pushed him away from his wife. **

**Zuko looked at Katara, usually Katara's blue eyes were sunny and happy, but all he could see in them was fear. He held Katara and said "What is your business here?" He asked.**

"**I have no business with you! I came to see my nephew and niece, but then again you helped create them." Katara's brother said. Zuko was furious! Who was this guy and how dare he talk down to him like that.**

"**Zuko this my cousin Hatori's son. His name is Katsuya." Katara said.**

"**If he is your cousin, why does he call you baby sister?" asked Zuko.**

"**Before Hatori kidnapped me, he already had a son." She said. Zuko nodded his head.**

"**Yes, my name is Katsuya and would like to see my nephew and niece." He said.**

"**No, it's too late, come back tomorrow to see them." Katara said coldly.**

"**Where am Ito stay the night ?" Katsuya asked.**

"**In hell." Katara stated.**

"**Katara, why don't we let our family stay here for the night?" Uncle Iroh said.**

"**Fine, just for the night." She said and servants showed him to his room.

* * *

**

**Back in Katara's and Zuko's bedroom. **

"**Katara, why are you so mean to him? I have never seen this side of you." Zuko asked.**

"**Zuko, I don't want to talk about it right now."**

**"Does Sokka, know that Katsuya exist?" Zuko asked.**

**"Idon't know and don't care."She said and got in bed and went to sleep. Zuko just frowned and did the same.

* * *

**

**I know this is a short chapter, but I had a tough week at school!I hada test everyday of the freakin week and then I recievetow projects that aredue monday or tuesday!So when I feel that I am in a better mood, the next chapter will be longer. I promise. **

**Next Chapter: Attitude Flys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**After Life**

**Did you guys see the new episode! It was awesome! Meng was so cute! I wish she was my child! They hinted at Aang and Katara pairing and I was like NOOOOOO! I think it is cute how Aang likes Katara, but Katara belongs to Zuko! YEAHHHHHHHHHH! If you are an Aang&Katara fan, go to another fan fiction story, because my story is all about Zutara! Anyway thank you for all my reviews and please continue to read to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender, because if I did it, it would all be about Zutara!

* * *

**

**Attitude Flys!**

**Katara woke up to feel two bodies on her. She opened her eyes and discovered that Yuri's body was laying on top of her stomach and that Kisa was laying by her side and Zuko was no where to be seen. The door open and Zuko came in.**

"**Your awake." Zuko said walking, up Katara. He picked up Yuri and laid him next to his sister. Once this was done, it allowed Katara to get up. She sat up and said "Do you mind explaining." She said. **

"**It is a long story." He said.**

"**Go ahead." She said.**

"**You promise you won't get mad." He said.**

"**Yes, I promise."

* * *

**

_**Earlier that Morning**_

**_Zuko woke up to a loud knocking at his bedroom door. He pushed the covers back and rushed to the door. Once he reached the door, he opened it and saw that it was his Uncle._**

"_**Uncle what time is it?" Zuko asked.**_

"_**It is dawn." Uncle Iroh said.**_

"_**Why are you waking me up this early? Not to mention, you could've woke up Katara." Zuko said.**_

"_**Yuri and Kisa will not settle down! It's like someone scared them and they won't stop screaming and crying." Uncle Iroh said. Zuko went back into his room and put on his robe; he then closed the door. Zuko and Uncle Iroh ran to the twin's nursery. When Zuko opened the door, he was in shocked. **_

**_The twin's nursery was a mess. The curtains were torn and their was red stains all over the walls and on the ground. Yuri and Kisa were in their beds screaming. Zuko rushed in and picked both of them up. Just then the maids came in._**

"_**What the hell happen here!" yelled Zuko.**_

"_**We don't know your highness. We were informed just now of what has happen." The maid said.**_

"_**If I find out that you are lying to me, I swear your dead! Get this mess cleaned up now!" He yelled and walked out of the room, with his two kids in each arm."**_

"_**I suggest that, you stay out of his way, for the remainder of the day. Now, I will watch to make sure that you guys do a good job. Can you guys bring me, some Ginseng tea?" Uncle Iroh said.

* * *

**_

**_On the way to hall, Zuko was trying to calm Yuri and Kisa down._**

"_**It's okay, Daddy is here now." Zuko said.**_

"_**Ommy?" Yuri and Kisa said.**_

"_**Yes, mommy is here too." He said. They made it to their bedroom. He opens the door and walked in. He walked over to the bed and put Yuri and Kisa down. Yuri and Kisa crawl up to Katara and laid down next to her. (You know the rest)

* * *

**_

"**That's how you found the twins in our bed. Since then, I have been up, trying to figure out what happen." He said. Katara walked over to her closet and put her robe on.**

"**Where are you going?" Zuko asked.**

"**I know who the culprit is." Katara said. Just then Uncle Iroh walked in and said "Good morning, Lady Katara."**

"**Good Morning, Uncle Iroh. Can you stay here and look after the twins?" She asked.**

"**Sure." He said. Katara pulled Zuko up and they went to Katsuya room. Once there Katara told Zuko to wait outside for her.**

"**Katsuya." Katara said walking in the guest room. Katsuya came from the balcony and walked to Katara.**

"**How can I help you?" He said.**

"**Why the hell did you mess up my kid's bedroom?" She asked.**

"**Because, I fuckin felt like it." He said.**

"**Why? Are you that desperate to mess up my life? "Katara asked. Zuko was shocked at what he heard and he was getting angry.**

"**Why? Because a water wench like you, gets everything! While your people suffer, you are here enjoying yourself." He shouted.**

"**Katsuya, Sokka is the King of the Water Nation. He is doing everything in his power to restore it to its true beauty." She said. Katsuya walked over to her and grabbed her wrists and was dragging her to the balcony.**

"**What are you doing?" Katara said while pulling towards the door.**

"**What does it look like, I am going to kill you and then I am going to kill your stupid brother, Sokka. Then I will be the only heir to the throne. Wait a minute, I forgot about Sora. I will kill her too and then I will kill Zuko and your beloved half breeds! Then start a new war." He said, still dragging her to the balcony. Just then Zuko rushed in and pushed Katsuya off of Katara.**

"**Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded her head. They turned their attention back to Katsuya, but he was gone. They ran over to the balcony and looked over and they didn't see him anywhere.

* * *

**

**It looks like Katara's family is jacked up! He called Yuri and Kisa half breeds!**

**Anyway, please R&R.**

**Next chapter: The Peaceful Days turns into Stressful Days !**


	6. Chapter 6:

**After Life**

**Thank you's:**

**Dragon Jadefire: Thanks for saying that I am good at making up names. But I got the word half breed from Inuyasha. My poor, poor, poor dog. Anyway thanks for reviewing. **

**Zukoscute2: Sorry, you can't beat him up, but for you I will make sure, in the future, that he will be torture or he will have a terrible, miserable death. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender! (Laughs an evil laugh)

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: ****The Peaceful Days turns into Stressful Days!**

**After the incident with Katsuya, Katara wrote a letter to Sokka and sent it. The letter said:**

_**Dear Sokka,**_

_**Sokka, I was visited by Katsuya, Hatori's son. He said that he was going to kill to you and my family. Why? Apparently he is upset that he isn't the king of the Water Nation and he thinks that you are doing a poor job, as king. So be careful. Oh, tell Suki I said hi.**_

_**Love, Katara.**_

**When Sokka received this letter, he was very confused by it. No, Sokka isn't that stupid. So he wrote back to Katara and sent it. His letter said:**

_**Dear Katara,**_

**_What are you talking about? Katsuya couldn't have been at the Fire Nation, because he told me this about a month ago and I had him thrown into jail. Then after that, I had him beheaded. So Katsuya is dead. Yes, I have a witness! Her name is Suki! She says hi. Have you seen or talk to Aang lately?_**

_**Love, Sokka**_

"**That's weird." Katara said.**

"**What is weird?" asked Zuko.**

"**Sokka said that he had Katsuya behead, because he pulled the same stunt with him earlier and on top of that he hasn't seen Aang. Something weird is going on." She said, with a hint of worry in her voice. Zuko walked up to her and gave her hug and whispered in her ear. He whispers "Don't worry, if anything happens I will protect you and our kids. Now, while I tuck the kids into bed, you get ready for bed. Wear something sheer."**

**Katara felt a shiver run up her spine and she nodded her head. Zuko left and Katara went into her bathroom and sat at her vanity. She began to unbraid her hair. It had grown over the years. It now touched her thigh and she wonder about getting a hair cut. Katara was to absorbed into her own thoughts, to see or hear that someone was in the bathroom with her. This mysterious person walked up to Katara and put a cloth over her mouth and nose. She tried to use water bending, but she couldn't concentrate. Before she knew it, she begaun to lose consciousness and then she faded into the world of unconsciousness.**

**This mysterious person picked Katara up bridal style and sneak out the bathroom and out onto the balcony. The person walked to the edge and then looked at Katara's still body and said "Don't worry Katara, everything will be find." Then the person jumped over the balcony and using air bending landed safety on the ground. With Katara, this person left the palace ground and left the Fire Nation.

* * *

**

**Zuko walked back into his bedroom and was preparing for Katara; but while he was doing this he notice wet footsteps on the floor. He walked into the bathroom and saw that Katara wasn't there. He left his bedroom and asked every maid if they knew where Katara was and they all answered the same "Sorry, my lord. We haven't seen Katara." Zuko began to worry, now. He went to his uncle's room and pounded on the door.**

**Uncle Iroh finally opened the door. "Zuko, why are banging on my door for?" He asked.**

"**Uncle is Katara, in there? Have you seen her?" Zuko asked.**

"**No, I thought she was with you." Uncle Iroh said. Zuko them marched into the twins room with Uncle Iroh right behind him. When they opened the door to the twins, new bedroom, he was disappointed. There was no Katara.**

"** Zuko, what has happened?" asked Uncle Iroh. Zuko ignored him. He went to the twin's bedroom and picked both of them up. He then took them, to his bedroom and Uncle Iroh right behind him. Once in his bedroom, he laid the twins on the bed, but then something caught his eye. He walked over to Katara's vanity and saw a note. It said: **

**_Hi, Zuko; by now I guess you have search the whole palace and there was no sign of Katara. If you are reading this, then you are too late, by now me and your unconscious wife have made it out of the Fire Nation. Don't worry I won't hurt her yet, but beware I will strike again tomorrow. This time two of your most precious gifts; that's right Yuri and Kisa._**

_**XXX**_

**Zuko fell to the floor and started crying. Uncle Iroh ran in the bathroom.**

"**Zuko, what has happen?" **

"**She's gone." **

"**Who is gone?" Uncle Iroh asked. Zuko handed him the letter. When Uncle Iroh read the letter, he was furious. But before he could response Zuko said "Go and watch the twins! If anything happens to them, your head is mine." Uncle Iroh obeyed and left. Zuko closed the door and it began, his rage. **

**He blew fire out of his mouth and smoke came out of his nose. He threw the chairs around, he burned her vanity. He made a mess of things in the bathroom. Finally he stopped and once again fell to the floor.**

"**Katara, I am so sorry…I couldn't protect you." He opened the door and walked to his bed. Uncle Iroh knew that it would be best if he left and he did. Zuko got in bed and brought Yuri and Kisa next to him and said" I will protect you and I will find you Katara."

* * *

**

**WOW! 00 DRAMA ! Well, please read and review! **

**Next Chapter: Yuri and Kisa Gone Like The Wind?**


	7. Chapter 7

**After Life**

**Whoa! You guys are really upset that Katara got kidnapped, none the less by an air bender (laughs evilly). Well, guess what? Chicken butt! Just kidding, you guys are really going to hate this chapter! Because everything gets……..enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Yuri and Kisa Gone Like The Wind?**

**Zuko woke up to someone pushing him gently on the arm. He jumped up and said "Katara, your back." But he was wrong, what happen last night wasn't a dream. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he didn't see Yuri and Kisa.**

"**Da-di!" yelled Kisa. That yelled woke Zuko up from his thoughts and he looked down to see that Kisa was awake, while her brother was sleeping.**

"**Kisa?" Zuko said.**

"**Ood." She said.**

"**You're hungry." He said.**

"**No." She said. Zuko laughed at this. Ever since she learned how to say no, that was her answer to everything. Zuko picked Kisa up and Yuri. Yuri woke up as the made there way into the kitchen. Uncle Iroh was their drinking his tea. He sat Yuri and Kisa down and the cook gave them their food. **

**While Zuko was eating, he noticed something. Yuri's eyes were amber today, while Kisa's was blue. He also noticed that Yuri was making a total mess of the food. Kisa was sitting there as usual using her hands and putting food in her mouth; chewing the best she could. She only had six after all. Yuri was smearing the food on the table and was throwing food at Kisa.**

"**No, Uri." She said pushing him. Yuri got really mad and stood up. You could see the bluish fire starting up.**

"**Yuri, stop." said Zuko who was in no mood to deal with Yuri's mood swings. Out of the blue Yuri starts screaming. **

**He screams "Momma, momma!" Then he starts screaming and crying at the same time. Guess what happens next? If you guesses that Kisa, started crying and screaming, then you are right.**

"**Uncle, what do I do?" asked Zuko.**

"**I don't know. They are your kids." Uncle Iroh said and smiled and watch in amusement.

* * *

**

**Katara finally regained consciousness. She looked around the room, but couldn't remember how she got there.**

"**You're awake." The air bender said. **

"**Why did you try and gag me? Let me out of here? Do you know who you are dealing with?" Katara yelled. The air bender moved their hand and a medium gust of wind swept past Katara. She was speechless and she was afraid to say his name out loud.**

"**You're an air bender?" She asked.**

"**Don't worry you will see your precious babies here soon enough." The air bender said. The air bender turned around and started walking out the room, but Katara spoke up.**

"**Aang?" The air bender turned around and smiled; then walked out of the room.

* * *

**

**It had taken Zuko two hours to get Yuri calmed down. Once he got Yuri calmed down, he would calm Kisa, but then Yuri would start again. Finally he got both of them to settle down, but under one condition. THEY WERE GLUED TO HIM. Where he went, they were right there. He was walking to the throne room, because Uncle Iroh said that a commoner had requested an audience with him.**

**He sat down on the throne and placed Yuri and Kisa on each leg.**

"**You requested an audience." said Zuko. When Zuko saw the commoner, he was covered in rags and hid their face.**

"**Yes, I did." The commoner said.**

"**No!" said Yuri.**

"**NO!" said Kisa too.**

"**Yuri and Kisa please be quiet. What did you want?" Zuko asked.**

"**Who said that I came here ask something of you? I cam here to reveal news of Katara." The commoner said.**

"**Who are? How do you know about Katara?" Zuko said.**

"**I know because I am the one who kidnapped her and I am here to take Kisa and Yuri." The air bender reveals their self. The air bender made a tornado and in the middle of the throne room. Zuko tried to take the twins to safety, but the tornado caught him. He held the twins close to him, so they wouldn't get hurt. When the tornado ended, Zuko was on the floor. He got up, but his eye sight was blurry. The air bender threw a huge fireball at Zuko. Zuko turned around and the fireball hit him in the back. He was now unconscious. **

**The air bender walked up to Zuko and took the unconscious twins from Zuko and left a little note for him. He walked out of the throne with a smirked on their face. **

"**Things are going perfectly. I wonder what Katsuya will say about this." Then the air bender left.

* * *

**

**Zuko woke up two hours later. He sprung out of the bed and yelled "Yuri and Kisa." He was getting ready to get out of bed, but Uncle Iroh stops him.**

"**They are gone. We found you unconscious in the throne room, with third degree burns on your back. The person left you a note." Uncle Iroh said and handed him the note. It read:**

_**Dear Zuko: Once again, I took your love ones away. Have you figured out who I am yet. The longer you stall, the faster your life crumbles way.**_

_**XXX**_

**Zuko burned the paper into ashes. He was pissed off literally and blew smoke out of his nose and mouth.**

"**Uncle I have to find Katara and my kids, before it's too late." Zuko said as he started crying silently.**

"**I know Lord Zuko, but try to remember what happen. Try to put the events that happen the past days together and try to see if there is a connection." Uncle Iroh said. Zuko said this and he finally knew who was causing all these problems.**

"**Aang!"

* * *

**

**Please read and review! Please excuse the grammar error with the word their!**

**Next Chapter: Discovery **


	8. Discovery!

**After Life**

**Thank you's: **

**Monito: You can not kill Aang, for a specific reason and you will find out soon! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Spleef: Who ever said that Aang was sweet! He could have a split personality!(Laughs evilly) Thanks reviewing. **

**Zukos Girl: I never said that Aang has gone evil, all I said was that he was missing! I put comedy in the summary, because … ….. ….Thanks for reviewing.**

**kayko15: I seriously love your reviews, because they are so funny. Tell Zuko not to hate fan fiction Aang! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Zukoscute2: Whoa, you were highly upset with Aang in the last chapter, but I never specifically said that ……. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Boylessgirl52941: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dragon Jadefire: To be honest you are the only person who caught on about Katara's cousin, but you will have to wait and see. I guess Zuko can have a scar on his back, like his face. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Did you guys see the new episode! The battle scenes had me jumping up and down! I was screaming and Jun is way cool. I might add her to my story! Did you hear what Katara said about Zuko (forgetting about the Aang and Katara moment! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!) Sokka was so adorable, when he was young! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Discovery**

"**Lord Zuko you have visitors." said a servant. The Fire Lord walked into the now, neat once again throne room. Their stood in his house was Aang and Sokka.**

"**What are you doing here, Avatar?" asked Zuko, trying to keep his cool.**

"**Why the sudden formality; anyway we came to see Katara, Yuri, and Kisa." He said. Zuko was pissed off now. He went up to Aang and pushed him into the wall and then held him up in the air.**

"**Don't play innocent with me! I know you took them. Bring Katara and my babies back here now! "yelled Zuko, as his hand heated up.**

"**Katara and the twins are missing?" asked Sokka.**

"**Answer me, Avatar!" yelled Zuko.**

"**I don't know what you are talking, about! I just came back for Omashu. King Bumi was teaching me how to earth bend and when I master it; I thought I come here and you could teach fire bending." Aang said.**

"**Don't fuckin lie to me!" Zuko said as his free hand a fireball was being created.**

"**Zuko, Aang isn't lying. Haven't you receive any of my letters, telling you that Aang was in Omashu?" asked Sokka. Zuko let Aang go and he walked over to Sokka.**

"**Sokka, are telling me the truth?" asked Zuko.**

"**Yeah, it took him three days, to get to the Water Nation." Sokka said.**

"**If Aang didn't do it, then who did it. I swear that the person was an Airbender." Zuko said talking to himself.**

"**Katara and the twins are missing?" asked Aang finally getting up and walking over to them. **

"**Yeah and I am sorry for attacking you. I thought you took them from me." Zuko said. Sokka was shocked.**

"**Why would you think it was me?" aang asked.**

"**Because it was an Airbender that took them." Zuko said.**

"**It can't be! Aang is the last Airbender in the world." Sokka finally said.**

"**That is not true, the only Airbender that is left besides me is…but that isn't possible. Why would he lie to me?" Aang said.

* * *

**

**The Airbender carried the twins to the hideout and open the door to the prison hold where Katara was.**

"**Aang! Why are you doing this?" Katara asked.**

"**I believe these two belong to you." The Airbender said and threw Yuri and Kisa at her. Reluctantly Katara could catch and caught them. **

"**Yuri, Kisa! Aang why are you doing this? You never had any problem with me and Zuko's relationship.**

"**Will you stop calling me Aang! Jinkees! I thought by now you would have figured that out, by down. My name is Ren!"

* * *

**

**Whoa, I bet this chapter surprises some of you. Does anybody know how to spell the monk's name that took care of Aang? Please R&R!**

**Next chapter: Family Unheard of?**


	9. Chapter 9

**After Life**

**Hola peeps! Math is kicking my ass, big time and it is killing me! Anyway, enough about school! I think it has been two weeks, since I updated. Anyway I think it is a new episode of the avatar Friday; so watch it. Do you guys watch Naruto? I do. Anyway thank you for all of my reviews and enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Family Unheard of**

"**Aang what are you talking about?" asked Sokka.**

"**Gyatso told me that I wasn't the only Avatar. He also told me that I had a twin named Ren, but she died when she was born." Aang said.**

"**Who is the Gyatso person?" asked Zuko.**

"**You had a twin?" asked Sokka.**

"**Gyatso was the monk that took care of me and yes I did have a twin sister." Aang said.**

"**I thought the Avatar couldn't be twins." stated Sokka.**

"**Well, Aang just proved you wrong. Anyway, this Ren person, that is your supposedly twin sister took my wife and kids (Hey that's a TV show). Why would she do that?" asked Zuko.**

"**Now that is the right question to ask." Aang said. Just then Uncle Iroh walked in and said "Any one want tea?"

* * *

**

"**Who are you and why did you take me and my kids?" asked Katara. **

"**You will know soon enough. Let's just say that Aang and I have a lot of catching up to do." She said and walked out. Katara hurried andput the twins down carefully and grabbed her wrist and turned her around and said "If you have a grudge against Aang, then why go through all the trouble to kidnapped me and my kids."**

**With one flick of the hand, she sent Katara flying into the wall. "Don't ever touch me with those filthy, half breed, mud blood (is that spelled right) hands. I have my fuckin reasons, bitch." With that she slammed the door, then locked it and left. Just then Yuri woke up and looked at Katara. **

"**Momma." He said and ran to her and hugged her. (Somebody is a momma's boy) Then Kisa woke up and hugged her mom too.**

"**I've missed you so much." She said and looked into their eyes. Their eyes were both the swirl of blue and amber. She just hugged them more.

* * *

"****When should we send the next letter to Zuko?" asked someone.**

"**When the time is right; Aang should be at the Fire Nation with Sokka. Once we are sure, we will send the letter." Ren said. **

"**Don't forget to hold your end of the bargain." Said the someone.**

"**Yes, I haven't forgotten; you can have the Water Nation, as long as you don't forget to hold your end of the bargain." Ren said.**

"**Of course." said Katsuya. **

**

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but hey! Please Read and Review.**

**Next chapter:XXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**After Life**

**Hi, peeps! It me animeloverja and I haven't updated After Life yet, so that's why I am here. If you are wondering why, well it was because I was updating my new story, which is called Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century! Anyway, a reviewer asked how old Kisa and Yuri are. They are one year old. Thank you for your reviews and please continue to read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: XXX**

**Ren and Katsuya returned to Katara's cell. When Katara saw Katsuya she was speechless.**

"**You." Katara said.**

"**Me." Katsuya said.**

"**You." **

"**Me."**

"**You."**

"**M-"**

"**Enough of lesser vocabulary please. I know you guys aren't that stupid." Ren said.**

"**Katsuya how is it? I thought you were? But Sokka said, unless you killed…" Katara said.**

"**Yes, that's right. I killed-"But Ren interfere. "Enough of the family reunion; Katsuya do what you have to do and do it." Ren said. He walked up to touch Yuri, but he backed away, because Yuri bit him.**

"**I see he has his father personality, but no matter he is still my nephew. Katara I am sorry." Katsuya said.**

"**What?" Katara said. Katsuya gave the signaled and they both charged at Katara. Ren held her down and Katsuya pulled out the sleeping potion and forced Katara to drink it. Within two minutes Katara was knocked out. Next it was time to get the twins.**

**Yuri and Kisa ran over to their mom and tried to wake up, but they had no clue of what had happen. The room began to heat up and Katsuya said "Ren, step out of the room." She didn't hesitate; she just did it and closed the door. After five minutes of nothing a bright blueish fire appears. Ren walks up to the door andshe was only a mere two feet from the door and the heat almost burned her. Three minutes later Katsuya walked out and he was literally gasping.**

"**What happen in there?" asked Ren.**

"**The twins, they can do the Waterflame and from the looks of it, they are strong." He said now leaning against Ren.**

"**What are you saying?" She asked.**

"**I am saying that, it took every last skill I learned about Waterflame to overpower them and that took a lot out of me." He said getting up walking away. But she called out to him and he stopped, but didn't turn around.**

"**So Yuri and Kisa can kill us, once they get older; so how are we supposed to do that? We can't kill them." Ren said.**

"**You can't, I can."**

"**But they are your family." She said.**

"**Avatar, how can you question my actions, when you want to kill Aang, a boy you barely know? So don't question me and if something goes wrong you are the Avatar. Which means it is up to you to figure out a plan. Tomorrow we will go to the Fire Nation to visit my brother-in-law." He said and left.**

**She went into the room and the family of three were all lying together. Ren was beginning to think that the choice she made was wrong.

* * *

**

**Please read and review! I know that this chapter is short and I still have writer's block!**

**Next Chapter: Reunited or Pain?**


	11. Chapter 11

**After Life**

**Sorry that I haven't updated this story, but I had writer's block and hopefully it's gone. Anyway, thank you for all your reviews and reading my story. Here is the chapter. Oh ****Dragon Jadefire I' m not stilling your dark twin avatar idea; I never said that Ren was evil.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Reunited or Pain?**

**Katsuya and Ren made it to the Fire Nation in two days, without getting caught. Ren couldn't believe that Katara and her kids haven't woken up yet. Anyway they were now in the castle, waiting for an audience. When the Fire Lord, finally appeared he was highly upset.**

"**What do you want? I have something I could be doing, but decided to stop." the Fire Lord said. **

"**Are they not important to you?" Katsuya asked in disguise. Just then Aang walked out. **

"**Excuse me?" the Fire Lord said. With the snap of his fingers Katara and the twins appeared on the floor. Zuko jumped up and began to run to them, but an air blast pushed him back.**

"**Aang, is this your sister, Ren? The other Avatar?" Zuko asked.**

"**You caught me, unlike your wife here. I had to tell her sixty million times that I wasn't the avatar." Ren said and revealed herself.**

"**Who is your partner?" Zuko asked, now angry. Because his family was right in front of him and he couldn't help them right now.**

"**I think you would know me anywhere Zuko. Maybe this will phase your memory. I came to see my nephew and niece." Katsuya said and revealed himself. **

"**That's impossible, you should be dead." Zuko said.**

"**We all know how Sokka is, don't we." Katsuya said.**

"**What do want Ren?" Aang asked.**

"**I want to know, why I couldn't be the avatar." She sneered.**

"**What do you want from me, Katsuya?" Zuko asked.**

"**I want your kingdom and must of all, I want your family." He said, walking up to Katara and touching her face.**

"**Don't touch her." Zuko said, getting frustrated.**

"**Is it getting hot in here or what?" Katsuya joked.**

"**Aang, why couldn't I be the avatar?" Ren asked again.**

"**Because you are dead." He said.**

"**It I was dead, I wouldn't be standing here before you." She said.**

"**Gyatso told me, he watched you die when you were born. But you can't see it? Can you?" He said.**

"**See what?" She asked.

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: True Identity Revealed**

**I know this chapter, is short, but hey. Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**After Life**

**I backed and I have made a decision! I will continue this story, but at a very slow and I mean slow rate! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: True Identity Reveal**

"**See what, Aang?" Ren asked.**

"**How is it possible?" He asked.**

"**Aang stop speaking in riddles?" Zuko said.**

"**Ren, how did you get into this world?" He asked.**

"**What, I don't understand?" She asked.**

"**Gyatso said that he saw you died and I can see it. You are a spirit, you are dead. You should be in the spirit world, why are you not in their?" Aang asked getting suspicious.**

"**Aang, if she is dead, how the hell did she grow up?" Zuko asked.**

"**Let's asked Katsuya, because he is being very quiet about now?" Aang answered.**

"**You are not stupid Avatar, unlike your dead sister Ren. Yes, she was dead but I gave her life. How? The answer is simple. I had to sacrifice something, in order to bring her alive." He said and smiled evilly. **

"**No, you didn't! How could you!" Aang yelled.**

"**You figured it out." He said. **

"**Aang what are you two talking about?" Zuko asked.**

"**Why don't you tell them, Avatar?" Katsuya said.**

"**The sacrifice was Yuri and Kisa." Aang answered.**

"**What! I don't understand?" Zuko said.**

"**In order to bring someone, back from dead you have to give a life away, in order to receive the one you want. But in the Avatar's case you have to sacrifice two lives. Those two lives are Kisa and Yuri, but what does Katara have to do with this?" asked Aang.**

"**Katara is the reincarnation of the moon and ocean God. I need the immorality that lies within her, in order to keep Ren alive." Katsuya said.**

"**You bastard, you lied to me. You said that Aang got rid me." Ren said.**

"**How the hell, is a baby going to kill another baby? It was so easy to confuse you and you fell in my trap. In two weeks Katara will lose her life, I will kill her babies and be ruler of both the Fire Nation and Water Nation.

* * *

**

**Please R & R! I will try to update soon as possible.**

**Next Chapter: The Fight for Life Begins**


	13. AN

A/N

Ihave decide to put this story on hold. Right down I am focusing on my story Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century and a new one that i am going to right. when i finished those two i will continue this one. It is not writers block, i just want to focus on my other stories. Sorry!

animeloverja


End file.
